


When Summer Turns To Fall

by Rawr948



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, How Do I Tag, M/M, Some Fluff, Some angst, These two are nerds, billdip big bang 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 16:55:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14453691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rawr948/pseuds/Rawr948
Summary: While summer comes to a close, a new season begins. And so too, do new beginnings.





	When Summer Turns To Fall

**Author's Note:**

> This is for an event my discord server made for our one year anniversary, but also because we need more billdip out there~ We were partnered with an artist(s) to create this, so please enjoy!
> 
> My artist partners will be linked here once I get links to their arts~  
> http://rivie-arts.tumblr.com/post/173361226230/hey-guys-i-participated-in-the-billdip-big-bang
> 
> http://rymykuvis.tumblr.com/post/173361253144/for-the-billdip-big-bang-the-fic-can-be-found

“We were supposed to go to university together! Away from here and whatever stupid responsibilities your great uncle was trying to shove down your throat! Or did you forget that's why we were leaving?” 

 

“I can't, Bill. He's getting old, he can't be alone each time he goes into the forest! Grunkle Stan can't go with him either because he's also old! I have to go to Yale. I managed to get in with a full ride, so I can help Ford continue his research.” Dipper breathed out audibly, running a hand through his hair. “You have to understand Bill, please. I have to help him finish his research, we’d have made a breakthr-”

 

“I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT,” Bill screamed, interrupting Dipper and startling him. He was breathing heavily, glaring at the ground with his shoulders hunched. Shaky hands ran through his hair and he sighed deeply. His shoulders slumped, frame looking defeated and tired all at once. “I don't care about stupid breakthroughs, Mason. I care about you, about us. Not about what they, what  _ he, _ wants.” He paused again, this time finally looking up.

If Dipper hadn't been stunned into silence, the fact that Bill Cipher, troublemaker extraordinaire, was crying would have. Tears slipped down reddened cheeks, sharp canines worried his lip and he wouldn't look at Dipper. 

 

It hurt to see him like this. He’s known Bill for a long time and he had seen him cry all of twice. And now here he was, not only witness to a third, but the cause of it. It was quickly becoming something he did not like.

 

“Bill, babe, it's not like we can't see each other. We can talk over the phone, video chat, text. Hell, we've even got that chat room!” He said, trying to placate his boyfriend. “We won't be apart, not really.” He reached out for Bill's hands, which were gripping his shirt tightly.

Dipper frowned when Bill stepped away.

 

“Don't touch me,” Bill hissed, quickly wiping at his tears. “Don’t come any closer, Mason. I just… I can't be around you right now. I need to go.” He kept backing away from Dipper, eyes downcast before just turning around and leaving.

 

Dipper watched him leave in stunned silence. He felt hurt that Bill wouldn't even entertain the idea. But maybe he just needed space, time, to think it over. Which was enough for him to turn and take his leave. With little thought, he lowered the sleeve of one arm, a flash of white hidden too quickly to get a proper look at, and shoved both hands into his hoodie pocket as he left. If space was what Bill wanted, he could give the other that. For now, he would go back home. Maybe he would call Ford and tell him the good news. His family would be excited for him at least.

 

It still didn't alleviate the heavy feeling in his heart though. He wanted Bill to be there too.

  
  
  


Bill was still incredibly hurt and angry. How could Dipper do that?! They had been planning this since they were younger, before they started dating even! They would leave Gravity Falls, go somewhere far enough away that neither Ford or Bill's family could find them. Or where it would at least be too much of a hassle a while to find them. So long as they went  _ away together _ . And now. 

 

Now.

 

Now Dipper was planning on leaving. Going really far away, to one of the top universities in the country. Away from him. 

All because of  _ Ford and his stupid research _ . He shoved his hands in his jeans, hunching his shoulders and biting his lips to keep from crying. 

Whatever. If that's what Dipper wanted, fine. He wouldn't try to stop him.

  
  


Dipper sighed again, checking his phone for the millionth time that day.

 

As with the previous days, he had no new messages. Bill hadn't contacted him since their argument. It was starting to worry him, but he wasn't about to force his presence on the blond. But at the same time, he wanted him here. With him. 

 

“Hey bro-bro! We're getting ready to cut the cake!” Mabel called, skipping into the room with a bright smile. It fell when she noticed that Dipper hadn't acknowledged her. He was staring at his phone, a small frown set into place and brows furrowed in worry.

 

“Dipper?” She asked softer, get closer to him. She reach out and touched his shoulder, only to stumble back when he sucked in a sharp breath and whipped his head up to look at her with wide eyes. “Dipper?”

 

Mabel had startled him. He hadn't heard her come in the room as he contemplated whether he should message Bill or not. He stared at her for a few more seconds, and then just sighed and turned back to his phone and closing out of the messaging app.

Putting on a fake smile, he looked back up at his sister. “Sorry, I was distracted. What did you need?”

 

Mabel sighed and frowned. “I know something is bothering you, bro-bro. What's wrong? Is….” She paused and looked down at the phone. “Is it Bill?” She whispered, tone questioning. When Dipper bit his lip, she smiled sadly at him. A knowing look on her face, she was right.

 

“I haven't heard from him Mabel. What if he never talks to me again?” He asked, tone low so others wouldn't hear him. “He hasn't shown up. He...I won't get to say goodbye. Or to show him.” He traced a triangle over his shirt sleeve. He hadn't shown anyone the tattoo. He had wanted Bill to see it first. Although Mabel knew he had one, she didn't know what it was. Only that it was there, somewhere. “I won't get to see him before I leave,” he said at last.

 

Mabel had felt heartache and heartbreak in equal measures in her life. She's dated boys and girls alike, but none had stuck. And the after had always hurt. Had always left her like those women in soap operas and teen novels, crying and eating out of a tub of ice cream. Dipper had always been there by her side, helped her through it. Comforted her in her time of need, even if he didn't seem interested in all the romantic stuff like her.

And then Bill came around.

 

Or rather, Dipper had realised his feelings for the prankster.

 

And now that Dipper could potentially be going through the heartbreak, Mabel was going to make sure she was there for him. Still, he had a chance. From what Dipper had told her, they hadn't broken up. So maybe it was just a little spat, it's something that happens. They'll get over it. Or so she hoped.

 

“Dipper, he'll talk to you. He got accepted out of state too, right? Maybe he's just busy. I'm sure he'll message you later, maybe stop by before he leaves?” Mabel said, trying to keep things positive. It was their birthday, she didn't want Dipper to be sad.

 

Smiling softly, Dipper nodded. He wasn't entirely sure that was the case, but Mabel was probably right. “Y-yeah, you're right,” he said, laughing softly. He checked his phone again before putting it away. “Anyway, you said something about a cake?”

 

Mabel brightened at that, latching onto Dipper's arm and tugging him toward the kitchen as she explained how it looked. “Glitter, Bro-bro! They put glitter on it!”

  
  
  


Bill looked down at his phone. He had gotten only one message that day, but it wasn't from who he had hoped it would be from. It was from Mabel asking where he was, asking him to go to hers and Dipper's party.

He sighed and unlocked his phone, sending her a quick message. An apology. he hadn't seen the message because he was busy. Which wasn't a lie, his parents had helped him pack and set up his things for his departure. He would be leaving the next day around noon. 

 

Still, he had hoped it would be Dipper who had message him. He was still mad. Still hurt. But he would have made an attempt to enjoy the day if Dipper had asked him to go. If Dipper had sent him a message. He did end up sending both twins a happy birthday message after seeing Mabel’s, better a little late than never.

 

With that settled, he turned over and fell asleep.

  
  
  


Dipper had held up his grunkles and his dad as long as he could. Any later and he was certain they would start complaining. He didn't want to get to his new school too late. 

 

“Dipper, hurry up!” Stan yelled, waving him over to the car. 

 

Dipper sighed. He looked down at his phone and then down both sides of the street. Nothing.

Heaving another sigh, he tucked his phone into his pocket. He guessed it had been too much to hope for.

 

Fixing a fake smile on his lips, he turned and jogged over to the car. “Alright, I'm here. Let's go,” he said, forcing a chuckle.

 

Neither older men noticed how off it had seemed, or how the joy drained out of him as he looked out the window. Mabel, who was also going with them so he can get moved into her new dorm, did notice. She placed a hand on Dipper's shoulder, her eyes conveying how sorry she felt.

 

Dipper sighed, patting her hand. “Thanks Mabel,” was all he said, looking back out of the window as they started to leave.

  
  
  


Bill had asked his parents to drive him to the Pines’ residence last minute. They had complained, as they always did when he asked them for something, but they had agreed nonetheless. And he was glad for it. He had missed the twins’ birthday the previous day and he at least wanted to say goodbye. Maybe make-up with his Pine Tree.

It had taken a lot of psyching himself up and mirror rehearsals, but he was determined to speak to Dipper.

 

Bill was playing with the small, wooden triangle Dipper had carved for him on Valentine's Day a few years back. It had been the best gift he'd received, one of his favourites thus far, and had insisted the other teach him how to carve little wooden charms.

It had taken a while, but Bill had eventually gotten the hang of it. Mostly.

 

To his embarrassment, he had to ask Dipper for help carving a little pine tree charm for his birthday. But it didn't matter, Dipper had loved it anyway. They wore the necklaces all the time, a physical proof of their relationship. Of how much they loved each other. Although, Bill did like to tease Dipper about it often, the sweetness of it all getting to him at times.

 

So distracted by his necklace and his memories, Bill hadn't noticed that they had arrived at the Pines’ residence. 

 

“William!”

 

Bill gasped, dropping the necklace and looking up with wide eyes. His father was looking over the seat, lips set into a deep frown and obviously displeased his son hadn't been paying attention. “We're here. Hurry up, we have a schedule to keep to,” the man grumbled, turning back around.

 

Bill nodded, hurriedly getting out of the car and briskly walking up the walkway to the door. He breathed in and then out, trying to calm his nerves, before lifting a fist and knocking.

He instantly shoved his hands in his pants pockets, the left one toying with something. A gift.

 

He had been looking down, so when he heard the lock unclick and the door open seconds later, he smiled and looked up. Only for the smile to slip away when Dipper's mother answered the door.

 

“Bill? What are you doing here?” She asked, curious. Looking over his shoulder she spotted his parents and the packed car and raised a brow as she looked back at Bill.

 

“Oh, um. Is Pin- I mean, Dipper available? I want to say goodbye before I leave,” he told her, sheepish.

 

“Oh Billy,” she started, a sad smile tugging her lips. “I'm afraid you just missed him. He left to university with Mabel, his father and his grunkles. I'm sorry sweetie,” she said.

 

Bill's smile faltered, looking to the side to hide any disappointment in them. “Oh, no, that's fine,” he said, laughing. “I'll send him a message later. Thank you, I, uh, I have to get going now. Goodbye Mrs. Pines!” He said, already making his way back to his car. He waved one last time before he got in.

“Let's go, he left.” It was all Bill needed to say for his father to start the car again and drive away.

 

Dipper's mother sighed, but waved back at Bill and went back inside. She'll let her son know later.

  
  


Later she had called her son, told him what happened. He seemed less happy about the news than she expected him to, but assumed it was because he was tired. A road trip would do that to someone. She kept it out of mind, they'll message each other later. Those boys couldn't stay away from each other for too long.

  
  


Later, Bill had chickened out. He hadn't messaged Dipper, putting it off for  _ later _ . A later which never seemed to come. Not with moving into his dorm and meeting his roommates. Not while school started. Not while he made new friends.

A later he seemed to forget about until the late hours of the night. Staring at his phone, fingers hovering over the picture with Dipper's face on his contacts. On other social media. On his chat client. But never pressing it. Always making up excuses as to why he shouldn't. Deciding eventually to wait for the other to contact him first.

  
  
  


It happens the same for Dipper. He waits for a message that won't ever come. Staring at his phone silently before sighing and putting it away. He shouldn't get distracted. He has a lot of work to do. And Bill is probably busy as well. He can't distract him either. He'll message him later.

  
  


Later becomes days, weeks, months. Years. Neither young man messaging the other. There's always an excuse on their mind or “maybe he'll send me something first” or “he just needs more time”.

 

Bill graduates, becomes a journalist. He travels and dips his feet into anything and everything he can. Has made quite the name for himself in the big leagues.

 

Dipper graduates. He's a biologist now, but he still has to study more. He still needs his Master's and his PHD. But as he continues his studies, he returns to Gravity Falls and helps his grunkle with his research. It's why he did this, to help continue it. And hopefully get that break through.

  
  


More years pass. Bill still travels, he's less a journalist than he is a reporter now. But he's starting to miss home. Maybe it is true what they say, distance makes the heart grow fonder. So he makes plans to return to Gravity Falls. If not to see his family, then to visit the town he loved.

He hasn't checked his phone for messages. Hasn't tried to send any for a while. He's been too busy, but he hasn't forgotten. Deep down he hopes that maybe he'll catch a glimpse of Dipper. It's been so long, he misses his Pine Tree.

  
  


Dipper, for his part, is an aspiring microbiologist. He's still in college, but working with Ford has opened up new paths for him. He's managed to find things and write papers about them. Even to get those same papers _ published _ . It's a lot of work and he's on his way to an early graduation with his next project. And they're  _ so close _ to a breakthrough with Ford's research, they can both taste it.

He's so busy he hasn't had the chance to see if anyone has contacted him. At least by text, he gets phones calls from family and friends alike. He makes some time for them, but he never gets a call from who he really wants a call from. Maybe he'll take another break. Ford and him deserve it, they've been working so hard. 

 

Maybe he'll get to see Bill.

  
  


Another year passes. The seasons change and the leaves start to fall. Their colours change from green to reds, oranges, yellows and browns. It gives the world a soft glow, a gentle ambient. And with the turn of the season, comes a freshness from the new start of a season. Whether it's a new school year, a new relationship, or just a new moment in life; something new begins. 

 

It's September and fall is beginning to take place of summer with gentle, cool breezes and sweaters and pumpkin spice.

 

Bill breathed in deeply, held it in for a few seconds and letting his chest puff up, and then released the breath. “Nothing like the smell of coffee and fresh air for a nice relaxing walk in the park,” he hummed, hands in his pockets as he casually strolled down one of the trails paved in the park. 

As he walked, he would occasionally look around. Almost as if searching for someone. He'd frown, a slight down turn of his lips, when he didn't find what he was looking for.

 

“I wonder if I'll see him,” he muttered to himself, eyes downcast. He kicked a pebble that was in his way, sighing to himself. “Well, even if I don't, I can't let that bri-”

 

“Bill?”

 

Bill paused, eyes wide as he slowly looked up. That voice was familiar, even after years of not hearing it, he knew how it sounded. Knew who it belonged to.

Right in front of him, as stunned as he probably looked, was Dipper.

 

“Pine Tree,” he whispered, a corner of his lips turning up slightly without his knowledge. He looked the other boy, no,  _ man _ , over. Gods, it's been  **_years_ ** .

As he looked Dipper over, he started walking toward him. He looked similar to when they were younger, but also older. And nerdier, if the sweater vest and tie were anything to go by. Not that he could say anything about that.

  
  


Dipper, for his part, was just as shell shocked as Bill. He approached him, looking over the other to take in what had changed and what hadn't. It looked like Bill had gotten taller almost. He still wore the same sweater vest, button down, and bow tie combination. It was both amusing and endearing to him, causing the brunette to smile.

  
  


“Bill, wow,” Dipper started out, tone slow. He stopped a respectable distance away from the other. He noticed Bill did so as well, and now that they were both face to face, he could feel how awkward this moment really was.

It looked like Bill was feeling it too because now he was looking anywhere but at him.

 

“So, it's, um, it's been awhile huh?” Dipper asked, ducking his head and rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

 

“Uh, yeah. A few years, right?” Bill sighed and toyed with the sleeve of his shirt. “How's sch- um, life,” he asked, changing his mind last minute. College had been the reason for their break up? Separation? Whatever this whole fighting-and-not-calling-for-years thing was called.

 

Bill didn't see the slight downturn of Dipper's lips at that. But, to avoid bringing up sometime uncomfortable, Dipper didn't mention it. “Um, well, it's going good. I got some journals published, so that's kind of great. And, uh, you?”

 

“Oh, you know. Travelling here and there. Gathering information, reporting it to the masses,” Bill said, waving his hand  dismissively. 

 

“That's good.”

 

“Yeah, you too.”

 

Both young men wouldn't look at each other after that. 

Dipper started to scratch his head and look around to see what else they could talk about. He wasn't sure if bringing up the past would be a good idea. Didn't know if Bill was still angry.

 

He spotted a trail leading into the forest and was about to mention it, maybe they could walk and talk in private, until movement from the other caught his eye.

 

Bill had moved from toying with his sleeves to toying with a necklace. A necklace that was incredibly familiar to Dipper.

 

“You still have it?” Dipper asked softly, eyes wide.

 

“Hm?” Bill hummed questioningly, looking down at his necklace with a slight frown and furrowed brows. “This?” He asked, lifting it so he showed the little carved triangle to Dipper. “Yeah, I...yeah.” 

He avoided Dipper's eyes and clutched the little charm necklace to himself. “I couldn't get rid of it. It…. It means a lot to me,” he whispered.

 

Dipper was stunned for a few seconds. And then his breath was released in a loud  _ 'woosh’ _ . He scrambled, hands patting his chest down as he looked for something and muttering, “Where did it go? I know it's here somewhere.” 

He ignored Bill's incredulous stare, more so when he shoved his hand down his shirt and brought out a thin string. He grinned in triumph, hold it up for Bill to see.

 

At the end of the string was a little carved pine tree.

 

“I kept it too! I couldn't throw it away, I…” he paused, looking down. His shoulders slumped,smile slipping away from his face, and he hugged the little charm to himself. What excitement he had when he saw Bill's own charm was gone now. “I didn't want to. This was the best thing I ever got. And I...I didn't want to forget you even i-if you were, um,” he coughed, clearing his throat. “Even if you were angry and didn't want to see me ever again.”

 

“...” Bill looked at Dipper and then at his own charm. “I….” He cleared his throat, toying with his necklace again. “I'm not angry with you, Di- Pine Tree.” He sighed, letting go of the necklace to run a hand through his hair. “I wanted to see you and.” Bill stopped as a jogger brushed past them.

 

He watched the stranger run past and huffed a laugh. “You know. I, uh, why don't we go get some coffee and catch up? I'm in Gravity Falls for a while in case today isn't good for you, but, yeah. We should talk. And maybe, if you still want, we can get together more. Like...like old times, yeah?” he asked, getting uncharacteristically shy.

 

Dipper's brows rose higher and higher into his hairline as Bill kept talking, at how shy he had gotten. It brought a smile to his lips, his mood lifting and his hope restored. He chuckled and grinned at Bill. This was just like when they were little. Bill had been the one to ask him out, but even with all his bravado, he'd been shy and stuttered over his question. It had been endearing.

 

This time though, there wasn't any stuttering, just shyness. And uncertainty. An uncertainty that he didn't want there.

 

“Yeah, coffee sounds nice. We should definitely get some right now. And, uh, catch up. And talk,” Dipper told him, smiling softly.

 

Bill looked up at him with a smile of his own. In a move that showed more confidence than he really felt, he wrapped his arm around the others shoulders and led him down a different path. “Well, then we should really go do that. And I know just the place to take you to, Pine Tree.” He winked as he said this, causing both young men to chuckle.

  
  


Getting to the café had been a quiet, but thankfully quick, affair. It was a new little spot in town that Bill had learned about from his mother. She'd been the most ecstatic to see him and had treated him to a mother-son bonding day. It had been nice.

And the café had been his favourite of their stops. So he figured it would be the best place to stop by for them to catch up to.

 

Dipper's expression upon entering, feeling him relax just a little bit, was enough to get Bill grinning again.

 

He led Dipper to a booth, one in the corner that created an almost semicircular shape, and slid in first. Dipper quirked a brow, but didn't really question Bill’s choice. He slid in next to the other just as a waiter approached them and handed them a pair of menus.

 

When she left, Dipper turned nervously to Bill. The last time the two had been together it hadn't ended well. “So, what have you been up to?” He asked, offering the blonde a nervous smile.

 

“Oh, you know. I've been here and there, reporting interesting events and interviewing people,” Bill said easily, waving a hand almost dismissively. He smiled though, he did enjoy his career. “What have you been up to?”

 

It hadn't been a long tale that Bill had told him. He was both impressed by the others restraint, but kind of down when he didn't regal him with tales of his adventures. Maybe later he could get some stories. Because surely there would be a later, right?

 

“A lot of studying and research really. We're really close on a break through, but that's still going to take a while because I have my own project to work on and the Mystery Shack to run too,” he said, scratching the back of his head. He was really busy, honestly. The only reason he was even out was because Mabel had forced him and Ford to go out. She was really scary when she got annoyed.

 

“Let me guess, by the look on your face, Shooting Star kicked you out?” Bill teased, smirking widely. 

 

Dipper pouted, but nodded regardless. “Yeah. She said, and I quote, 'You nerds haven't left the shack in four days and the basement in three. If you don't spend some time outside, I'm going to tie you to a tree’,” he told Bill, grimacing at the memory. “Only she could wield a spatula and look dangerous doing so.”

 

They both laughed at that, Bill wiping tears from his eyes and Dipper shaking his head. “She did turn it on such a spitfire. Can't say I'm surprised,” Bill said once he caught his breath. With little though, because if he thought about it he would chicken out and he's done enough of that over the years, he stretched his arm and wrapped it around Dipper's shoulders. He could feel the other jump, tensing, and he almost regretted it. And then Dipper relaxed, making him relax more.

“Maybe the three of us could hang out like before too?”

 

“Yeah, she, uh, she misses you,” Dipper agreed. He toyed with his shirt sleeve, debating with himself. Looking up at Bill, he studied the blonde’s face for a few seconds before looking down. What he saw when their eyes met was something he hadn't seen since that summer all those years ago. Maybe they still had a chance.

 

“I missed you too. So damn much,” Dipper whispered. He rolled up his sleeve and showed Bill the unfinished tattoo. It was a pine tree,inside of an upside down triangle, the roots growing out and over the bottom point. “I...I got this for us. The triangle represents you and the pine tree, well, me,” he whispered, looking away.

 

He almost jumped when he felt Bill trace the tattoo, looking up to see a look of awe. Of reverence. It emboldened him, making him feel like this was definitely a good idea. “I haven't shown anyone else, I had wanted you to see it first. It was for you, anyway. So, here it is.”

 

“You got this for me?” Bill asked softly. He was still tracing the tattoo, eyes glued to it.

 

“Y-yeah. Um, the day of, of the fight. I was going to show you. But, yeah,” he admitted. “I know it's not finished, but, uh, if you want to go out still and if you, you know, if you like it, I can get it finished.” He had rambled by the end of that, the nerves finally getting to him and he shut his mouth with an audible  _ clack _ .

 

Bill chucked softly, amused, but thoroughly charmed. “I…,” he paused, sighing. “I didn't know if you still wanted to be together. Um...I thought you didn't want anything to do with me anymore. But we never broke up, so I had hope. I just never contacted you,” Bill explained. He let go of Dipper and ran his finger through his hair. “I wanted to see if coming here would mean I could talk to you, and here you were...”

 

“And here we are,” Dipper finished. 

 

The two looked away from each other, a soft blush dusting across their noses and cheeks.

 

“Well, if you can forgive me for being so selfish, I wouldn't mind picking this up where we left off,” Bill spoke up first.

 

Dipper could hear his heart in his chest and he smiled brightly at the other. “Only if you can forgive me for being so insensitive. We have a deal,” he said.

 

Bill smirked, leaning in close to Dipper. “It's a deal then.” And then they were kissing.

It was gentle, soft, but no less passionate. 

 

When they broke away, they were both smiling. And then Bill had to ruin it by saying, “Admit it, you missed me.”


End file.
